


A Cam Site For The Depraved

by EriXXX



Category: Original - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Aphrodisiacs, Bodily Fluids, Brotherly Love, Choking, Cock & Ball Torture, Corruption, Crossdressing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, Drinking, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Extremely Underage, Face-Fucking, Food, Food Sex, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Incest, Kinda?, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Blood, Mindfuck, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Purging, Sex Work, Sibling Incest, Smut, Stalker, Stalking, Starvation, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Drinking, Vodka, Vomiting, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Webcams, Writing on the Body
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriXXX/pseuds/EriXXX
Summary: Younganddepraved.com. Join us for some fun ;pThat's all that was in the spam email. The men and boys who got sent it knew they shouldn't click it and yet they did.These all are about different characters unless said otherwise.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 49
Kudos: 160





	1. Stress Reliever

**Author's Note:**

> You don't like just leave

I slam my door shut and crash onto my bed. Bastards! The lot of em! I had to deal with a bitch of a woman at work today. I'm currently a waiter at a fancy restaurant. And this cow waltz in, trashes the place, complians every chance she gets, starts eating her own food that she brought in cus we're "sooo slow", didn't even like the bloody food and I was the one blamed for it, and she didn't even pay. But fuck me I guess cus the "customer's always right". God.

I lay down to check my emails hoping that I get the email that says I got the job but nothing. I guess I'm stuck taking shit from my old hag of a boss everyday. I go to clear my spam to take my mind of of things when an email catches my eye.

Younganddepraved. com Join us for some fun ;p

A porn site I guess? Yeah jerking off would be a good stress reliever. I click on the link and I'm greeted by a sign in prompt. I have to make an account. I type up my email and immediately delete it. Shit, this was in my spam, I can't trust it. But, I want to know what's on this site. I use my old email account that I haven't used in forever. I type up an username. "UrBrutalDaddy" I always loved depraved stuff. Stuff so naughty I could never admit. If people knew what I liked I'd be on a list.

I type up a new password I had never used before and logged in. The page loaded showing thumbnails of cute boys. I looked at the titles and realised i'm on a cam site. I browse the streams looking for a bitch to jerk to. Though i've noticed something, these boys look so young, tiny in more than one area. I wonder if i'd made my way onto a "ring" by mistake. I've read about sites like this that can only be accessed by a link. Maybe that link wasn't for me. But fuck am I gonna use it.

I see a title that catches my eye. "Jacc wears his little sister's panties for old men" What a perverted kid. I look at his thumbnail and my god is he pretty. Slighly browned body, body completely completely in dark freackles, thin waist, perky chest, tiny cock covered by some adorable pink stripey panties, thick thighs, shoulder length hazel brown hair and a face mask covering his mouth. His eyes are out of view. He can't be older than 11. His pose is so cute and shy. He tried to hide his cock but I can see quite well. I wanna see his ass badly.

I check the view count. No one? That's a crime my god people should watch this young slut and find out his identity and rape him hard. I take of my trousers and boxers. I grab ahold of my big thick cock and slowly start stroking. I click on the show.

He's just sat there playing with his face mask when he jumps. "O-oh my god hi! I was just about to switch of the stream." I chuckle and type.

Well thank god you didn't kid. 

He chuckles lightly and blushes. "W-what should I do?"

Show me your cock but keep the panties on, they suit you. 

He whines a bit and moves into, quite the lewd position. He spread his legs and moved up a bit so I could see his pretty little ass and my god is it a beauty. If I was there that slut wouldnt be walking for weeks.

Fuck you are the cutest little bitch I've ever seen

He made a high pitched squeak. "Th-thank you so much!! T-trash like me doesn't deserve that!" mmm he's already pretty corrupted. I imagine he has a daddy. Shame. I could be such a better daddy to him than his current one. 

Rub your cock through the panties. Moan as much as you want and NO CUMMING.

He gulps. "Y-yes sir.. " He started to rub it like it was a clit. I mean, it was the same size as one. His tiny cock started leaking a bit of pre cum onto his panties. Mmm fuck he's adorable.

Call me daddy, baby

"Y-yes daddy. " I love the panties but I wanna ses his pretty little cock/clit. I'll wait. His moans are the cutest. He wants to keep them in but I won't allow that will I. "A-are you enj-joying the show?" Wish I could show him my cock, his question would be answered immediately.

Yes little boy, I'm enjoying this alot. Are you close? 

"Mmmhm.. But I can't cum... "

Take off the panties

He does as told though I can see via his body language he's nervous. I finally get to see his erect cock and it's so small. I audibly went aww. That's how cute he is. His balls haven't dropped and are actually bigger than his cock. I've never been harder holy shit.

Fuck if I was there with you.. You'd be ruined by now.

He turned away blushing "I'll take that as a compliment.. " He continues rubbing his clit. "D-daddy c-can I stop, I don't want punished for c-cumminh! "

Yes you can stop baby. 

He falls down onto his bed and breathes heavily.

You still have more work to do for me

He rolls over gets up and turns back around to make sure I couldn't see his face. "O-ok daddy. "

I want you to fuck your mouth with your fingers, and make sure some throat sludge comes out. You'll need it. 

"Should I collect it? I have an empty glass on my desk."

Yes use the glass to collect your saliva and sludge. 

He gets up to get the glass, letting me see his pretty little bare ass. I want to spank him till he bleeds and then rub salt in it.

He sat back down, glass in hand. "W-well we are alone so I might as well.. " He ripped off the mask to reveal his mouth, his teeth are perfect minus some missing ones and a tooth gape, and his plump swollen lips. 

Fucked your mouth before the show?

"Maybe? "

Naughty bitch. 

He smiled sheepishly and turned away from the camera in embarrassment. He opened his mouth, hung out his tongue and let the saliva drip into the cup. Then he started licking his fingers, slowly preparing himself for his second self throat fucking that day. He slid his fingers into his mouth and gagged, but he keept them in, letting saliva dibble down into the glass cup. He pulled out his fingers, letting sludge fall into the cup. He repeated this a bit untill he started properly fucking that throat of his. I can see him crying and that makes me so fucking hard. He's degrading himself for a random creep on the Internet. Fucking beautiful.

He's holding his fingers in longer than usual and he started to convulse. I can already imagine the out come and it gets me close to cumming. I hear him gag and pull out his fingers, and vomit. I cum. His vomit mostly falls into the glass but some of it lands on his chest and thighs. Hes crying hard now. 

"O-oh my god, f-first stream someone watches and I do this- Oh god i'm sor-" 

Fuck that was amazing  
You made me cum to you degrading yourself slut  
Mix your drink together with your tounge

He so surprised that i'm happy with how disgusting he is. He brings up the drink to his mouth and swirls his tongue around in a concoction of his bodily fluids.

God this kid's incredible. So desperate for love and affection he does THIS.

Play with ur chest too slut

His free hand starts fondling his pretty tits and he becomes even more of a mess than before. Thighs closed together, tongue movements getting sloppy and his body started reacting well. He pinches his nipple hard. "Mmahh! F-fu-mmm-" Aww he stopped himself from swearing, even when he's done way badder things in just this hour.

Well done slut, you can stop now

"A-are you gonna make me drink this? "

Jesus where did he get such pervert ideas?

No baby, thats going to be your lube  
Turn around, ass out

He sits there in shock for a bit then does as told. What a good cunt. His hole get me so hard just looking at it. It has a perfect little ring around it and is dark brown. It looks like it's never been played with. He pours his bodily fluid all over his pretty thick ass and puts the glass on his bedside table. He sits back up and moves into the missionary postion, holding open his legs. He brings up one finger to his ass and begins prodding at his hole. Slowly his finger slides in. "Ahhh no no no-" Fuck so hot. It's fully in now. He brings it out and slams it back in. I can see a little bit of blood trickle down his leg. His moans and whines are strained, but still adorable. His crys make my cock even harder. He sticks in two more and at this point he's just screaming. 

"Mpph a-are y-you enjoyin- th-this daddy?"

I came just with that. Yes, yes i am, you pathetic slut.

He keeps fucking himself hard. Blood and precum falls onto his bed sheets. "Daddy please let me cum! I'm so dumb I just can't hold it in! Please!"

Yes slut  
Cum.

"I love you daddy!"

A few spurts of cum came out his tiny cock and he collapsed on his bed again. "Th-thank you daddy for paying attention to me." I came again. The stream cuts out.

I follow his account and see if he did any other streams, that's when I see a message pop up. 

My address is *

Holy shit did he? I search up the address he gave me and yup. A real house about 20 minutes away from mines.

My number is *

Fuck kid are you seriously that fucking desperate for some good adult dick?

yes..

I put in the number a text him a pic of my cock.

You want this in your little boypussy huh? 

He replies with a video of him using the remaining "lube" to cover his now completely shown face. He has pretty bright green eyes. He rubs it all over his face and even swallows some of it.

our next stream is gonna be so much fun...


	2. Revenge

I limp home. My stomach hurts so much and my leg is bruised so much it's nearly broken. No fun Friday night for me. This is nothing new. Noah treats me like this for no reason. I'm not a stereotypical nerd, ugly, outcast or anything. He just bullies me cus i'm gay. That's it. I open the door to my house and i'm greeted by no one. I lay on the couch and switch on Netflix. I get my phone and order pizza for myself. I browse through the shows and movies I can watch and I choose the same show I've watched for the millionth time. I go to reply to some of my spam It's an interesting way to pass the time but an entertaining one. One catches my eye though.

Younganddepraved. com Join us for a little extra cash :>

Huh? That's interesting i'll tell you that much, a porn site. It's 100% an identity theft and credit card scam. Probably. I'm about to delete it when I get an idea. I know enough about Noah to.. I click the link.

Welcome! 

Log on  
Sign up

I click sign up. 

Input information 

Sexual Orientation  
First Name  
Middle Name*  
Last Name  
DoB  
True age  
Names of All Current Family Members  
Social Media  
Phone Number  
Country you live in  
School  
Places You Frequent  
Town Name  
Street name  
Address

*=Not required

These will be used as incentives to donate. The more money the more info. In that order

Email and banking info here

Shit wow... 

Cam boy support line ***

Sh-should I call it? 

"Um hi, is this site a scam, like does it actually work?" An obviously older man replied. "Kid, we send out those emails randomly and at the same time so that's probably why it was there. Say kid, how old are you? " I panic. "The account isn't for me! It's for my homophobic bully. I thought if it was an identity theft scam I could sign him up to it. " The man gave a low chuckle. "So young yet so mean. I like your ideas kid, I've always loved revenge porn. Actually mentioning that, you are aware this is an underage cam site." I smirk to myself. "Does that mean I can't stalk him on live show?" The man cackled. "Holy shit kid, I fucking love your thinking. And so will your viewers, or his viewers. Just type in his info and input your email and banking info. I'll be tuning in." He hung up just as the door bell rang. I smirk to myself. "Coming! "

-

"Thank you!" I run up to my room and open my package. A small spy camera, today's the day I start his first stream, I'm gonna stick it to Noah's bag and hope he doesn't notice it.

-

I'm walking to school while putting in the stream info. "Stalking my 13yr brat bully (24/7)" I start up the stream when I see him. He's walking in front of me without any of his friends. I hope the chat likes him as much as I do. Shoulder length golden hair tied back in a pony tail, slim milky white body, a bubble butt and thick thighs. I "accidentally" bump into him. "Hey watch where you're going faggot, do you need another beating?" I'm thrown to the ground. "N-no.. " He kicks me in the stomach and walks of. I get a ton of notifications from the stream.

-I though this was gonna be going to far till I saw his fuckin attitude! 

-He needs a good dicking

-He has no right calling someone a faggot with an ass like that

I smirk when I see the first few donation goals hit.

-His full real name is Noah Everton

-Won't be that for much longer, I think faggot's a fitting name

The chat all agrees with him, I put my phone away. That's $30 made in less than a minute. This'll be fun.

-

I'm in my computer class and our teacher's reading to us about internet safety. How oddly fitting. Mr Kennedy is unfocused today which isn't like him. He's drawn into what ever is one his laptop. A ball of paper's thrown at him by Noah. "Hey fag stop looking and cocks on your computer!" The class erupts into laughter. It's well known by students that Mr Kennedy is gay. He's sadly my only friend. "Noah you can't say that." A smug smile forms on his face. "No I can, I just said it! Let me check if I still can. Faggot! Faggot! See?" 

The chats making rape threats towards him. They're all so violent. "I bet you like being called a faggot, pervert!" Mr Kennedy slams his laptop shut and leaves, I run after him. I see him curled up in a ball crying. "Mr Kennedy.." He looks up at me. "What is it.." I sit down next to him and place a hand on his back. "It's ok, I know a way to make him stop. It just might take a bit of time." I check the stream and see the family member goal has been reached and that there is now 10,000 people watching. "What are you looking at..? " I panic. "Uhh um n-nothing!" He sighs. "I knows it's someone in here and you're the one smart enough to do it... Did you make the stream?" 

I sit there, realising that what I've done could be punished greatly. "I ha-have no idea-" 

"If so thank you. It's our little secret."

-

It's lunch and I sit down in a corner to check on the stream.

$1,000.. Already made.. There's already so many rape threats towards him and he doesn't even know it. This is more than perfect. He's walking towards the bathrooms. This'll be interesting. He opens a stall and sits down on the toilet, throwing his bag to the side. Luckily for us, the camera's facing right at him. He takes of his trousers and boxers revealing his..  
Erect 3 inch cock.. I chuckle to myself, i'm bigger than him. What a cute tiny clit. I could crush it with my cock.

He wraps two of his fingers around his cock and begins to stroke his micro cock. He throws his head back in pleasure. "My god. Mmmh-" His expression is so erotic and the chat agrees. Eyes dazed with lust, blush covering his face and a bit lip. God damn. 

He lifts up his legs onto the toilet seat, making his virgin hole visible. The chat's blowing up and donation goals keep being hit when the social media goal's hit. 

He starts stroking faster. He's letting out breathy moans and stuttered curses. He's close. I can hear his phone vibrating, no doubt it's threats and compliments.

He gives out one last moan and cums into his hand. He get some toilet paper and wipes his hand clean. He pulls up his trousers and gets his phone out. He looks confused and clicks on a message. He reads out loud to himself. "You shoulda licked y-your hand clean instead? Wha-" Another notification. He looks mortified.

-I sent him the vid of him cumming lol

-Aww look at him

-I want his fucking number now

-Pay for it urself broke ass

I smirk, everything's going perfectly. He picks up his bag and runs out the bathroom. He's running even further, he's leaving? Aww, he must think he's being stalked by someone in the school. 

His phone number is unlocked by now and he gets a call. "Who the fuck are you!" His cocky and arrogant voice is gone, there's only fear. I'm breaking him. I get up and leave the school to "observe" him up close. I see him run fast. Back to his house. He wont be safe there.

I run home so I can jerk off to him. I'm so insignificant no one i'll notice.

-

He flops down on his bed and starts to cry. "N-no.. Why.." He hits the wall harder than the time he broke my hand. "Fucking why me!?" He just sits there, crying.

-Yeah keep crying faggot!

-He'll be using that as lube for his ass

-hhm he's so cute wtf

He gets another call and mutes his phone. "I can't hear them, I can't hear them, i'm safe, i'm safe..."

I get a call from Mr Kennedy. We swapped numbers after he found be out. "Fuck did you see him masturbate?" I giggle. "Mmh yes. He has such a cute little boy clit." I'm so glad me and Mr Kennedy can now be honest with who we are. I stroke my cock to him crying. "He's so cute I could just eat him up." I can hear Mr Kennedy moan over the phone. "Hey, how big is your c-cock.." I speed up my movements. "It's 10 inches, why?" He moans louder. "You- you're 10 inch- Fuck! I thought maybe we could become.. Naughty boyfriends.." 

I'm quite surprised but not angry, no not at all. I'm glad. I've always liked him a little more than I should. "Yes fuck! Let's become boyfriends! We can fuck my classmates together and make Noah our little faggot pet! God I love you Mr Ken-" I'm really close to coming think of all the fun me and him can have together. "Martin, call me Martin!" We came together.

Noah had fallen asleep crying. "Fuck I can't wait for tomorrow Martin. I think the final goal might get hit.."

-

"Calling me nice and early huh?" I'm making my way to school with a massive smile on my face. That email has changed my life for the better. I have a boyfriend and i'll finally get rid of that brat. "Ch-check the steam!" He sound ecstatic.

The final goal is hit.

"I've taken a day of school and so should you.."

I run back towards my house, eyes glued to my phone.

Noah's still at home, debating on whether or not to go in today, crying. "Dad... Dadd.. I'm so scared... Daddy.. Save me.."

-Holy shit, the way he said daddy!! Instant boner!!

-Aw he's crying for his daddy

Shit I might just start jacking off in the middle of the street. Then I heard a car horn from the stream. Noah yelped.

"Hey! Noah! It's about your dad.." It's Martin. He runs out. A new message pops up in the chat. Linking to a new stream. 

-Watch this

I click it and it shows a full view of the insides of the car. It must be attached to the dashboard. I can see Noah go to open the door.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Martin looks into the camera and smirks. "Frank Everton. He's back from the army. Your mum wanted you to surprise him." He gets in quickly. "Th-thank you so much for picking me up!" He was really happy, knowing that his dad was coming back in his time of need. Oh, poor boy...

I sat there watching Noah being driven to his doom. I head back inside and waited for him to come pick me up. I can't deny how horny this got me! I grab my cock and jerk off. He was wearing only his white button up shirt, trousers and black slip on shoes. Nothing else. That shirt was kind of see through and I could see his pretty pink nipples. I want to cum all over his dumbass face and force him to keep it on him for days. The more I look at his face, the more angelic he looks.

"So Noah I noticed you left school early yesterday. What happened?" He was clearly caught off guard. "Just... Skipping." He continued driving. "Where are we going?" "To the airport. It'll take a hour to get there. I can stop for some food if you want." His face lit up. "Oh my god can you!?" Martin chuckled. "Of course.." He sounded so sinister, a little more than I think he intended.

Soon Martin stopped and got out the car to go in the back with Noah. "H-huh why are you coming in here-" He was tackled onto the seats, hands pinned above his head. "M-Mr Kennedy??" Noah started struggling. "Oh so now you treat me with respect?" Martin pulled out a white cloth. "Night night~" Noah's mouth was covered and Noah slowly stopped struggling. He looked so peaceful, minus the tears.

"Hey stalker! Where do you live? I wanna give you the pleasure of fucking his pretty virgin hole.." I went to text him immediately. I check the stream as quickly as possible. "I'll see you soon stalker.. And a new stream will be on in a few hours! See ya!"

I lay on my bed and waited.

-

A car pulled up next to my house and I knew it was him. I ran out my house and waved to him. "There's my big cock boyfriend!" I got into the passenger seat. I kiss my beautiful boyfriend, deeply. He feels around my lower area and I get hard. This is heaven! He pulled away and looked at me with pure lust. "C-can we fuck while we wait for him to wake up. I just want you to fuck me with your ten inch kid cock!" I chuckle and lick my lips. "Your house, now."

-

A new stream started up. "Good evening everybody, Faggot hasn't woken up yet so I decided we would have a quick warm up so I can make sure stalker can properly fuck Faggot!"

Martin's completely naked except for a cute frilly pink garter belt and pink frilly collar. I have a massive hard on just looking at him. "Fucking christ you pedo! Your are so fucking sexy." I'm laying on his bed with our new naked faggot pet sleeping right next to me. He climbed on the bed and crawled over to me. "Fuck i'm such a bad man." He leaned into kiss me. I grabbed and fondled his ass. "Being addicted to little boy cocks and bratty boys." He lowered himself on my cock. "Fu-fuckin.. Hell-!" He's just half way down my cock and he already came. I grab his waist and force him down on my cock. He looks shocked, hurt and horny. 

"Ooh fuck..." He went limp, tongue hanging out and cock twitching. I thrust up into him. He "woke" up from his trance and started moving up and down on my cock. "What a cute brain dead pedo." He mumbled what I called him in an affectionate tone. He giggled. "Ye-yeh, that's me! A dumb pretty pedo slut!" I grabbed his hips and made him move faster for me. He grabbed onto my shoulders cus he lost balance. "Mmmh Master! Pump this sissy pedo full of your cum!" I came into his tight hole. 

He collapsed onto his bed. "Martin babe, we still need to fuck our cute bratty faggot." I look over to our fag and he's still asleep. I carres his smooth milky legs. "Mmh yeh, you're right..." I get up onto my knees and show him my still erect cock. "Suck and make sure all cum goes on our pet. Ok?" He licks my cock and takes the head in his mouth. "Okay mashtewr!" He happily sucks the life outta my cock. "Mmhgh fuck, you are such a good boy." I pet him while he deepthroats my cock. He gags on it a few times before coming back up for a breather. Stings of saliva and throat sludge connect us together. "I'm such a bad teacher." He holds up the peace sign while sticking his tongue out. "Yeah how did you even get a job as a teacher being braindead and a pedo." He giggled. "Fucked my way through college and fucked in the interview!"

Fuck so erotic! "Jerk me off onto our pet. I wanna mark him!" He grabs my cock and jerks me off quickly. "Come on baby! Mark that little shit! Then we can take turns fucking him till he's just a braindead pretty boy!" I cum all over his face and hair. Faggot looks so cute. I see his face scrunch up a little. I look over at Martin and I can tell he's thinking what I'm thinking. "Fuck Martin, can I just rape his little hole now?" He pouted. "Nooo.. He should feel that pain and pleasure of his first time. He should see your cock go in him. I also just wanna hear him scream." I look over to him and it's clear as day that Faggot's awake. "What if he doesn't wake up?" Martin chuckled. "Well then we skin him and stuff his body, basically we taxidermy him and use him as a sex do-" 

"No what the fuck is wrong with you two?!" He sprung up. "Grab him." Martin goes behind him and puts his arms under his arms, holding them in place. Faggot was sat on to of Martin, struggling and facing me.. What a hot sight. "Danny..?" He looks horrified. "W-were you and-" I smirk. "Yes.. But it wasn't just us.." I pull out my phone and look at the stream. "Look.. These men love you! They've given me so much money just so they can make you a little fuck toy!" He starts crying. "Wh-why.. Me..." Martin can't help but laugh. "You're so stupid, you know that right? You've harassed us everyday of our life, you made coming into work a living hell. I tried to kill myself because of you. You tortured us for your own pleasure, now we're gonna do the same to you." Martin have a depraved smile on his face. It's obvious he's wanted to let out his feelings for a long time. "But first things first, we should reintroduce ourselves. Mr Kennedy's now big brother and i'm your master. Now what's your name?" Faggot looked confused. "Am I joke to you?" I chuckle. "Aww right, you don't have a name. Hmmm... What about Faggot?" Both me and Martin laugh. "Now, time to introduce you to your new friend!" Martin forces Faggot to look down at my huge throbbing cock. Faggot started panting, fixated on my cock. I see his little cock grow hard.

"What a cute little clitty..." I take my cock and crush his micro cock with it. He whined. "Oh oh god.." I touch the inside of his thighs. "This is going in you Faggot." I lick my lips and press my cock up against his cute pink hole. "NoNoNoNoNo!" I slowly slide in him. "Look at me slut!" I slap him in the face and he looks into my eyes. He so fucking weak and cute. He has tears pouring down his face and deep red blush. He's biting his pretty pink lip. "It feels weird..." It's half way in his now torn ass. "Shit, he's so tight and warmm Martin!" I look up at him and he's petting Faggot's head. "Hmm... You're taking it so well.." He's smiling sweetly, but there's a hint of malice in his eyes. I get impatient and force the rest of my cock in. Faggot screams. "Fuck this is the best!" I pull out my cock and thrust back in. There's a little bulge in his stomach when I thrust in. His eyes are rolled into the back of his head. He's gone completely limp and is just a dumb moaning mess. "Fuck i'm gonna fucking cum in his pretty little boy hole!" Martin pulls me into a kiss. Our tongues dance together while I fuck the shit out of our pretty little pet. 

Both me and him lock eyes. "I love you master!" He looks down at our pet and back up at me. "Cum into our underage fuck pet! Please master!" I cum into our fuck toy. I pull out and hug both Martin and Faggot. "Please let me wake up.. Please.. Daddy save mee.." I softly kiss his forehead. "Your daddy doesn't care about you, if he did you wouldn't be in the situation in the first place. Me and Big brother care about you! Stay with us and you'll feel so good."

He falls asleep crying. Martin looks up at me and smiles. "I love you so much.." I kiss him. "Me too slut.." I fall asleep. I can't wait for tomorrow.

The stream ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda.. Made this longer and more complicated than it was supposed to be. I'm gonna try and update chap 1 to have an actual sex scene so this isn't such a jump in length.


	3. Stress Reliever (Sex scene add-on)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small starvation mention and there is a lot of vomit in this one you have been warned.

It had been a week since I had met my new toy, Jacc. I've wanted to fuck him for such a week now, but unfortunately my work had gotten in the way of having any fun. That witch of a lady came back today... The usual stuff you'd expect a fast food customer to complain at. She's the worst.. She somehow had a child with her, who the hell sleept with her? I want to meet him and apologise for his poor life choices. My co-worker actually took my shift cus of how pissed I was. So now i'm at home, jerking off to pics of Jacc I have saved on my phone. Risky I know but whatever.. That's when I get a text from him.

-u on break? 

-No i'm home actually, got to leave early

-Oh good cus my mommy's gonna be gone for the weekend!! 

My face lit up. Though I did feel kinda bad. Who the hell leaves their 10 year by himself for a whole week. Someone could come into your house and brutally rape and kidnap your cute little boy. Well not could, is...

-What about your sister?

-She's with my mommy, they're visiting my sister's dad.

-Wait about 1 hour

I had bought a few thing when we first talking but I had to go to the store first to get a few more things.

-

His house was actually quite nice. A brand new two story house. One thing i'm very happy about is that he closed all the curtains, what a good boy. I got out my car and walked up to the entrance. I hope I didn't look to suspicious. I was six feet tall with bad posture in a very nice neighbourhood. Compared to the people who live here, I look homeless. I knock. I hear little footsteps run to the door. "Daddy!" He's so much smaller than I thought he'd be. Barely five feet tall. I smile, realising the possibilitys I now have. I let myself in and he closes the door. I turn around and pick him up to kiss him. 

He moans into the kiss, this is so wrong, but way too good. I put him down and see he's at stomach level compared to me, he could blow me standing up. "Fuck.. you're even cuter in person.." He blushes and smile. "Thank you..." That's when I noticed that he only had an oversized t-shirt on.. Hot but I have an even better idea. "I brough somethings for us." I place a paper bag on the table and I pull out a pink frilly lingerie set, with garter belts. He's embarrassed but happy. 

He sheepishly took them with a big smile on his face and started to slip on the stockings. I pull out 7 smoothies all different colours. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple and pink. He turned around and looked up at me, confused. "You're gonna be a good boy and throw all this up for me right?" He nodded. "Yes daddy.." Jacc has a massive thing for vomit. I don't know how he found this out but I don't care at this point. He had just finished drinking the red strawberry smoothie when he asked me "Are you gonna take my virginity daddy?" My cock hardened. "Yes.. Yes I am idiot.." I slap his thick ass and he goes to drink the second smoothie. \- He's on the final smoothie and i'm so close to cumming. He's giving me a handjob and holy shit this kid's amazing. His tiny fingers wrapping around my cock, fuck.. "Fuck daddy's gonna cum!" He puts down his drink and places his plumb red lips around my cock's head. I cum into his pretty little mouth. He continues to stroke my cock and I begin to shake a bit. "Holy fuck..." I let out a rough groan once he stops. He leaves my cock with a pop. I look over to him and lift his chin up, forcing him to swallow up my cum. He opens his mouth to show me a clean mouth. I chuckle, god he's adorable. 

"Where's your bathroom baby boy?" 

-

After setting up the camera and stream, I sit on the toilet and take of my pants and shirt. I don't want to get them dirty. "Alrighty say hi to your viewers!"

Unlike the first time I met him, he's now got fans. I mostly take credit because I started telling him what to do. But most importantly he's lost quite a bit of weight from starving and purging for me. Only eating a slice of apple everyday does wonders for your body. The only thing that hasn't changed his the face mask he wears. Not that it does anything to hide his identity though. He just likes wearing it, not like I mind, it makes him 10x cuter. 

"H-Hi, i-i'm gonna lose my virginity today.. B-but I haven't done my daily vomit, so my daddy's gonna h-help me.. " I hum in approval. The camera's set up in an angle that allows you to see a side view of my cock and his face. I grab him by the hair, slid my dick under his mask and shoved him half way down my cock, I held him there so he couldn't get up to breathe. "Though I wanted to have a little fun with todays purge, so it'll be a little more colourful than usual. Aint that right, stupid?" He looked up at me, eyes watering and nodded. I let him get up for a breather but quickly pulled him all the way down my cock.

I began to rhythmicly pull him up and down my cock. His throat lets out the cutest little squelching sound. I can already see spit and sludge trickle down his chin. He's shameless. I never thought I would've had a vomit fetish till I saw Jacc. I assumed I wasn't depraved enough to enjoy something like that. But apparently not. Guess knowing your a pedo for 10 years slowly starts to make your desires more fucked.

I thrust up my hips at the same time Jacc's deepthroating me since I wasn't getting any results. This helped quite a bit since Jacc started convulsing. "You gonna vomit, stupid?" He nodded his head, crying. I pulled him off my cock and he promptly vomited in the toilet.

Just as I had hoped, the vomit was rainbow coloured. It some of it landed in the toliet, himself and my cock, but a lot of his puke got caught in his mask, not like i'm complaining. It's adorable.. He coughed up the last bits of smoothie and stomach acid. He whimpered out. "Di-did I do good daddy?" I pet his head and helped him onto my lap. "Yes, you were such good little dumby for daddy." All though his mouth was covered I could tell he was smiling. "But daddy said he was gonna fuck you today and daddy always keeps his word."

I picked him up along with camera. I went into the nearest bedroom, which must of been his mother's. I dropped him onto the bed, butt side up and I got on top of him. He looked up at me panicked. "Your vomit's gonna be our lube, don't worry." I said with a sinister grin. I rubbed the vomit that covered my thighs onto my cock. I lined myself up with his pretty hole with my free hand, the other one holding the camera. "Idiot, look at the camera while you get stuffed with your first cock." He looked up at me, fear and tears in his eyes. "Don't worry it won't hurt after a bit." He nodded. "Also take of your mask, I wanna see your whole face!"

He reached for the mask with shaky hands. He slowly peeled it off, vomit and spit falling onto the bedsheets. I'll wash them later. His lips are red and swollen, he's also drooling. "Say you want daddy's cock.." He whimpers out. "P-please stuff my dumb little boy hole with your b-big adult cock." 

I quickly slide in with a deep laugh. He grips the bedsheets to steady himself. His face might be the hottest thing i've ever seen. Eyes rolled back, so many tears, snot coming out his nose, tongue out and face covered in his own vomit. I stay still so he can get used to my cock. "F-fuh-fuck me... Please.. " I take that as my cue to destroy him. I pull out till just the head's in, and then thrust back into him with full force. This reward me with some cute sounds. I keep fucking into him just to hear his weak little moans. I'm sure our viewers must be enjoying this. 

After awhile I knew I hit his good spot since I could see his face contort into a smile. "O-oh my-!" I can safely say in that moment I saw the look of pure euphoria. His whole body started shaking. He couldn't last much longer. 

I flipped him over so he could properly face me. "You want daddy's cum right!?" He nods frantically. "Beg." 

"Please c-cum in this dumb little boy daddy! Fill my up my boy pussy with your superior adult cum!" I pet him on the head for being such a good boy. I speed up, if that's even possible. "Nnngh, daddy I wanna cum to! Please let me cum!" I dug into his side so hard that little crescent marks started to appear. "Yes you stupid little boy! Cum with daddy!" My movements become sloppy as I unleash my cum into his asshole. "Shit... Kids are amazing.."

Cum covered Jacc's stomach and insides. He looks braindead. "How long did you say mom was going away for?" He replied breathless. "Till monday..." I laugh. "We're gonna have so much fun..." I turn off the stream and sigh. "After a bath with daddy, come here.." I said in an affectionate tone. 

-

It's Wednesday and i'm still weak from me and Jacc's non stop fuck. Kid drained my balls. He gives amazing head.

I'm snapped out my thoughts when, the witch came over... "1 veggie burger, 1 cheese burger and 3 waters! You it this time junkie?" Jesus I showered today and everything. I don't even do drugs i'm just broke. "Yes mamm..." She gave me a glare that vowed to kill me if the "chefs" in the back messed up her order. "Jaccson you sure you don't want anything?" She turns to face a small kid beside her and I freeze in place.. 

Jacc.. H-holy shit... He looks up at me and mouths sorry. "No mom trust me i'm not hungry!" She scoffed. "Fine!" She scanned her card and walked off with Jacc. He looked back at me and pointed to our bathrooms, with a wink. 

"C-can I take my break early?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God damn this was hard.. But got it done. Stuff is most likely gonna take a massive slow down with chapters becoming infrequent.
> 
> I do have a few ideas though.   
> -A boy who was trained to be a cock sleeve from birth  
> -A bratty famous streamer  
> -A famous kid who was told by his agents to start streaming on the site  
> -A kid trying to pay for his brothers medical bills  
> -The sites founder getting involved 
> 
> Choose which one you'd like to see first. (Minus the founder one, i'm keeping that for the end)   
> I'm open to more ideas as well!
> 
> also i stole the rainbow vomit thing from a tumblr post i saw once


	4. Sponsor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A famous child star is offered a partnership/sponser with the site.
> 
> -There is drug usage in this one-

"Yunganddepraved? Never heard of it.. No this doesn't mean i'm saying no to the offer! Quite the opposite actually, we both benefit from doing this. I get revenue and they get more active users! Ask them for a time table and basic activities, and i'll immediately get started! Also can you please set up the account for me? I don't really have the time to at the moment. Really,? Thank you! I'm also dropping by the agency to have a proper talk about the offer and so I can sign a contract tomorrow! Bye!"

I hung up the phone. I'm actually quite excited. I've always wanted to try streaming. It'll give me a chance to be a little more genuine. Even when doing interviews i'm given a script and stuff. But with streaming it'll let me be relaxed and have fun.

-

"Why do I have to wear these?" I inspected the clothes I was handed. Booty shorts, bright tank top rainbow thigh highs and arm warmers. "This style's starting to become a large trend and we thought it'd be good pr if you could popularized it. You'd be known as a trendsetter!" I sighed and slipped off my shirt. "Ok.."

I trust my agency alot. I could have never gotten as popular as I have without them so who am I to say no.

The whole thing's kinda tight on me but I don't wanna complain. Makes sense why it would be a little tighter since I had a growth spurt after my measurements were taken. But even with that, i'm still very skinny for a 13 year old.

"Alright, sit on the couch and we'll get the stream started. You don't need to read out donations or shout out anyone. We have that covered, just be yourself and do the activities!" I give him a thumbs up and they start counting down to one. 

The camera clicks on." Hi everyone, it's me, Lucas! Me and this site decided we'd have a partnership and i'll be streaming here for the foreseeable future!"

-

"First i'm gonna do is a blindfolded taste test." I tie the blindfold tight so I can't see anything, no light or anything. The foods are apparently supposed to be stuff you lick, like popsicles and ice cream, which I have no objections to. It's getting pretty hot since it's summer so foods like those make sense.

"First item.." A round sweet item was placed in my mouth. It lick it in my mouth. It's sticky and tastes like strawberries. I suck on it a little more to savor the flavor. I really like strawberry... They pull it out my mouth. "A strawberry lollipop!" I hear something getting picked up. "Correct! Would you like a drink?" I shake my head. "Maybe later on.." I hear the glass of water being placed on the table. "Next one." Something cold and long gets shoved in my mouth. Must be a popsicle. They start pulling it back and forth in my mouth. "Mmmph!" I still can't tell the flavor though, it's too strong to tell. A drop of the melted popsicle trickles down my chin. It's suddenly removed and leaves my mouth with a pop.

"A popsicle.. I dunno the flavor tho.." I wipe my chin. "It's orange." I chuckle. "That explains the weird tangy taste! I don't like oranges, tangy or sour stuff, at all.. I prefer more sweet stuff. Even if it's not that good for me! Can I uhh.. Get some water, if that's ok!" The glass is placed into my hand. I quickly swallow it up. It burns my throat and I start coughing. "Ack-! Why does it taste so weird?!" I put the glass back down on the table. "It's lemonade.. We didn't know about that, s-sorry..." I feel kinda bad, I should of told them before hand... "I-it's fine, you didn't know..."

"Next item!"

I went through multiple flavors of ice cream, popsicles and lollipops. All throughout this period of time I started to grow drowsy.. I felt dazed and I couldn't think. But most importantly... My cock started wanting my attention. 

"Final one!" Something large and meaty pressed up against my lips, this was confusing since the foods had all been foods you lick. Maybe I had to do the same for this.. I let it enter my mouth. Oh my.. It's so thick and.. Sweaty? I swirl my tongue around the object, trying to figure out what it was. It was shoved in and out my mouth at a slow steady pace. They were keeping it in for alot longer than usual. It had a truly musky scent, but for some reason I didn't mind it. I kept licking and suck whatever this thing was. But after a bit, something salty coated my mouth. What was this?

It was pulled out my mouth with a loud pop. A part of me wanted to keep sucking it. "Wh-what was that..? " I hadn't noticed it before but my speech had started to slur. I felt a hand reach for the back of my neck. Fingers slid up from the bottom of my neck to the blindfold, leaving a trail of goosebumps. "Look.." 

My blindfold feel to the ground and I was face to face with a massive throbbing cock, but I took notcie to the fact my vision got all blurry. "Huh..? Wait, wh.. what's happening..?" Someone sat beside me. "Something fun and good.." He touched the inside of my thigh and slowly reached my hard on. "You're very cute..." I smile at the praise. All of a sudden i'm completely calmed down.

Maybe too calm.. Because I pass out.

-

My eyes flutter open and I feel weird all over. I look down and there's a bunch of large hands are groping me. "W-where..?" I fell like i'm sitting on someone lap. "I-is the stream still.." A hand strokes my cock. "Yes it is, this is a new activity we've been asked to do."

"O-oh ok.." I whimper at the contact. "Let's see how big you penis is.." The reach under the waistband and pull out my cock. I whimper, realising my agents and so many of my fans are looking at my cock.. I hear someone trying to hold in a laugh, he's doing a bad job. "3 inches? Well you are still growing.. Maybe once you grow up you cock gets as big as mines." I look down to the guys lap i'm sitting on, and he pulls out a monster cock. I'd shriek if it didn't make me feel all funny, and if I could,my throats dried out. This is the biggest cock I've ever seen. Even the ones on the.. Porn sites. 

"Do you like what you see?" I nod. "This big thing is gonna go in you.." My mind starts to get fuzzy again and all I can thing about is.. Cock.. "Wh-what did you do.. to.. me?" My vision starts wavering. I hear my shorts rip and something cold and wet get placed up against my hole. It's the popsicle.. 

Someone starts to talk as it gets slowly pushed into me. "We may have lied a bit. That wasn't lemonade, that was watered down Vodka, with a love drug." I try to process what they say but my butt feels so painful yet good! I can't take my focus off it. I moan as they start moving it back and foward inside me. After awhile that's all I reall know, just the repeating. Back and foward, back and forward... I can barely see anything due to how distorted my visions gotten. 

Suddenly my stomach feels tight and I shake all over. "W-what's happening.." I suddenly feel something wet spill onto my stomach. 

I black out for a few seconds and during tthat time I feel all floaty. I think i'm moaning but I can't hear myself. Something hard is place up against my hole. "Huh..?" It's slowly slid into my hole. "W-what?" I felt sharp sting.. There.. But I don't hate it, good. I don't know what's happening but, I wanna do it again,and again and again. I'm slid up and down the thick long object. My body spasms with every movement, I can barely think and i'm warm all over. Is this what heaven feels like? That's all I remember before I pass out again. 

-

I'm awaken by wet slapping noises.

"Ah shit this kids amazing at this!" I try to so scream but my mouth is filled with something meaty and big. "Ah your awake again.. The stream's over if your wondering, they really liked the show we put on for em! " He pulls out my mouth. "R-really!?" He nodded. "Yes they did. You did real good yesterday.." I blush at the praise. "And the money you made, wow!" He cupped my face in his hand. "Do you remember last night?" I think for a moment. "No.. Not really, I just remember feeling good all over. Can we do that next stream?"

"We can do it right now.. And what we did was sex." S-sex!? Oh my god I just had sex with my agents on stream!! They're like 40 and i'm only 13 what am I gonna do. It's morally and legally wrong, but god it felt way too good to only do it once.. "You look caught up in a moral dilemma. Let me help. You enjoyed it yes? You want it again, yes? Your viewers loved it and want to see it again, yes? So now, what's all that worrying for, it's ok." He's right, of course he is. My agents are always right. 

"Well what are you waiting for? L-let's have s-... Sex."

-

It's been a week since my sexual awakening and right now i'm on my knees sucking of two of my agents at once. "If i'm a good boy can I get some of that, love thingy again?" The guy on the left sighed. "I think yer gettin addicted.." I go and deep throat him. I choke on his cock a little and pull myself back up. I jerk him off using my spit as lube. "And..?" He leans back and groans. "Yeh yeh you can have some just keep doin tha-!" He growled as I put my lips on the head of his cock, giving it little licks along the slit. "Thank you daddy..!"

"Oi you're forgetting someone!" I rush over to his cock, licking up and down his cock. "Kitten you have a fan 'meet up' to do tomorrow. Are you excited?" I giggle. "Of course I am!"

I'm so glad I took the sponsor cus... I think I got way more out of it..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well fuck ok? I didn't even expect to get this done so quickly... But yeah ok?? I'm not complaining.
> 
> Welp next thing i'm gonna write is abt the bratty entitled streamer but of course here some of my other ideas again.
> 
> -A boy who was trained to be a cock sleeve from birth  
> -A kid trying to pay for his brothers medical bills
> 
> New ones!
> 
> -Identical twins
> 
> Of course i'm also open to suggestions cus ideas are lacking..
> 
> Edit. Spellings really bad cus I finshed it at 2am


	5. Pigs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A popular entitled bratty streamer becomes paranoid that he's going to be raped by his "pig" fans.

"Hiya eveyone!" I greet everyone with a large innocent smile and a small reserved wave on my bathroom floor. "Today i'll be using this toy one of you big adults bought me!" Those pigs like being told that, makes them feel more in power. I mean it's probably not wrong, they're fat disgusting pigs. "Well let's start shall we!"

I bring the dildo up to my mouth and I start licking it. "S-so big.. " The chat's going mad, telling me to fuck my face till I vomit with it. I want to change it up a bit and go slower. I sheepishly take the head in. Slowly I slide it down my throat. Everyone always likes seeing me deepthroat. It's a special skill I have. I've had it since birth but it amazes those pigs to see a 13yr boy take a huge cock like this. So today i'm really milking it. 

I bring it in and out at a consistent pace. Some drool falls onto my thigh high covered legs. I take it out to breathe, letting strings of saliva connect me and the dildo. I giggle a bit and hold out a peace sign, sure that clip will end up as a new link. 

-I wanna destroy u baby, dm me

-Came

-Dirtyy boi

-u lookin 4 a daddy baby? 

-Best nut ever! 

-disgusting slut lol

-suck me slutt

-dm me pls

-oh no i'm 100 going to hell fuck

-nah dude we good, he's doing it cus he wants it

-oh thank fuck

-Should be sucking me

Disgusting, the lot of them..

I place it down of the ground, the suction cup on the bottom of it keeps it upright. "I'm putting it in." I squat on top of the fake cock and slowly I lower myself on the cock. Then I hear a donation notification, I look at the screen to see... 

$10,000..

I'm so in shock that I slip and fall on the 10 inch cock.  
"Fuck!" 

-

-Day 1-

I switch of my stream and immediately fix my pretty curly raven hair. I get up to wash my face.. This can't be happening. I only did this for fun but.. Now.. Some random pedo has all my info.. I have different settings. So instead of viewers all donating together to reach a goal, one person has to donate to get my private info and only they can have it. 

Fuck maybe I should delete my account..

-

"What do you mean I can't delete my account!?" The guy on the other end sighed. "Listen Jamie, and I know this is you, it's to prevent people from running away with people's money. Like what you're trying to do-"

I hung up the phone and tried to choke back my tears. I get up and slide into my school uniform and grab a plain baggy hoodie. I pull it on and flip up the hood so my face is obscured. I head down stairs and out my house. The only reason i'm even going to school is that i'm gonna get severely punished if I don't. Like, automatically fail half my classes severe. I skipped school a lot to stream. I should have never clicked that link.. 

-

The bell rings and I book it home, I've felt weird ever since I left the house. Maybe he's watching me, waiting for the right time to strike... No i'm just scaring myself. 

I reach my house and I run inside and immediately lock it. I throw my bag to the side and go over to the windows to check to see if they're locked.

I check the fridge next. If one of those perverted pigs came in here I would be surprised if they took my fuckin food too... No, fine...

Why am I doing this? There's no way they broke in, right. I should be fine, right. But what if...

-

-Day 3-

"Hey wanna come over to my house?" I shake my head. I'm walking to math with my friend, Jeremy. "You haven't been yourself lately... And you always go to my house on Wednesdays!" I don't want to get him involved. They might.. Rape him too if they see me with him. Oh god I can only think about me getting fucked by them, stop, stop, stop! It doesn't help that I keep hearing weird clicking sounds either. "Jamie! I'm taking you to the nurse's office! You're clearly sick!" N-no please. I'll be by myself, alone and... Defenseless...

-

-Day 4-

I haven't left my bed since I got home, and I haven't stopped crying either. I'm so afraid... I'm.. Alone. Fucking why did my parents have to go on vacation! I hate this, I fucking hate this! I want to fucking die!! I'd rather be dead than defiled by those fucking pigs. I fall asleep sobbing, fully clothed.

-

I wake up in the middle of the night. S-somethings not right. I think i'm being watched... I run over to my window to make sure it's locked. It's locked. I check my bedroom door. Locked. I sigh... Thank god. I hear that weird clicking sound from behind me. "W-who?" I turn around. N-nothing.. Huh.. I'm just paranoid... It's nothing, I hope...

-

-Day 5-

"Thank you for calling me."

"No need to, I'm your friend dude! Not only that, I missed you.."

"I-I'm glad to hear that.. I-it's just that I didn't want to get punished, but at the same time I really didn't wanna make you sick..."

"Nah, nah. I gotcha! It makes sense that you wouldn't want to risk getting in even deeper shit with Mr McDonald's'."

I chuckle.

"J-just thanks for calling me.."

"See ya next week, hopefully! Don't die on me!"

I laugh. "I won't.. See ya.."

I hang up, thank god he called me I was so close to losing it... Actually on the topic of phone calls, I don't think that pig's called me. Other pigs have my number so it's not much of a concern for me. I'm starting to calm down but I still refuse to leave the house, yet. Once the week's over.. I'll go to school! I'll put all this behind me and i'll be safe. I-i'll be safe..

Safe...

-

-Day 7-

I open my blinds, I haven't opened them for 2 days ever since I heard that clicking sound in the middle of the night and not just in school.. But luckily I haven't heard it since. I might order pizza. I haven't eat in 5 days due to stress. I-I'm actually kinda excited and grateful. Due to this whole thing I realized what I was doing was wrong and i'm gonna change my life around!

I can't wait...

-

-

-

I run out my house. Giddy.. I asked Jeremy if I could walk with him to school. He said he'd meet me half way, so i'm rushing over to our meet up spot. Nothing special it's just in front of his house. I'm almost there, thankfully. He's just around the corner. I can see him. I shout out to hi-

-

...

-Day ???-

"Jamie... Jamie... Jamie Evenss..." I open my eyes to complete darkness. "W-where am I?! W-who are you?

The man snorted. "Your biggest fan." I try to move, get up, run, run far away as possible and pretend like nothing happened but... I can't. "W-why did you wait a week you fucking pig!?" I was slapped but it felt like a punch. "You shouldn't call your fans that, you might become unpopular." "I don't give a singular shit about that! I don't want this you shitty pedophile!" The man laughed. "Aww, you think you can have your fun and just leave us alone once you get bored? Unfortunately that's not true, Mr Evens!" I scream out insults and nos. Hoping that someone will here me. That's when something hit me so hard it felt like my skull was going to break. "Listen here you pretty piece of shit! I'm going to fuck you on stream and nothing you can do will save you! But if don't shut the fuck up i'll fuck that cute boy you hang around with!" 

I shut up immediately, I don't even want to cry because it'll make noise. "What was his name again? Jeremy? He's quite the beauty if you ask me, maybe I should just go for him instea-"

"No! No! Please don't get him involved! Please do whatever the hell your sick heart desires to me, please!" I felt a slap across his cheek. It stung alot, considering it's now been hit 3 times. He leans over to me, I can feel his hot disgusting breath on my face. I screw up my face in disgust. That's when he kissed me. 

It was messy and awful, his spit tasted of cigarettes and bleach. I gag, obviously. He was hugging me tightly, nearly breaking my bones. This bastard was large and heavy, i'm definitely leaving here was some bruises, if I even get to. 

He got off me and reached for my blindfold, pulling it off. A camera is pointed to my side. Steaming this entire thing probably. I took notice that i'm completely naked, except from writing that obscures my porcelain white skin. Even though it's upside down I can tell it's insults towards me. I look up from the words that make my stomach twist. That's when I saw the room's walls.

Pictures, upon pictures, upon pictures, of me... 

Some from my streams, some on my walk to school, some in the car park of my school, some in school and some... I-in my house... When i'm sleeping, crying, eating... O-on my doorstep, taking the pizza that I ordered yesterday... "Wh-what the fuck..?" The bastard laughed. "You impressed?" I squeeze my eyes shut, I-I don't wanna see, I don't wanna see, I don't wanna see! "Come on, look at me... LOOK at me!" He slaps me and I lock eyes with him. I whimper, but don't say anything.

I hear a click. A-A Polaroid camera... "Hot.." Th-that was the clicking... I feel tears form in my eyes. "Why did you wait a week to do this..? Why wait..?" He chuckled. "Well one, I wanted more pictures. Two I wanted to wait till you let your guard down..?" This fucker... He walks over to the filming camera and took it off it's stand.

What was he going to do? My question was quickly answered when he zipped down his pants, pulling out his bent deformed cock. "Now, I wanna feel that bottomless pit of a mouth of yours.." He pressed the head to my lips. It smells like shit, but it's weirdly addictive, intoxicating... I cringe when I notice that there's a solid white substance on it. It's like cheese! I have to suck this! I reluctantly open my mouth and take in the head. I want to vomit... It's so salty, it's like it's stinging my tongue. I feel a hand on the back of my head, forcing me to swallow him even further. I gag because I can taste whatever the hell was on his cock, salty, tangy, and fucking awful. He laughs. "You like the taste of my special stuff?"

I shake my head, who the hell would enjoy this? He begins to force me up and down his cock, saliva drooling down my chin. I hate this, this pig using me as he pleases, like i'm lower than him. 

"Wow kid, that's a pretty mean expression you got there!" I look up at him, I'd flip him off if my hands weren't tied behind this fucking chair. So I settle for a death glare. 

That's when he forced me to deepthroat him. My nose was buried in his unwashed pubic hair. It's smells like ash, vomit and something I can only describe as what most mold probably smells like. "H-holy shit you're mouth really is a bottomless pit! How the hell are you a virgin?! Your daddy is a stupid man for not fucking you!" 

I nearly vomit at the mention of my father, cheating pig. Wouldn't surprise me if he wanted to do this to me. Bastard would probably stick his dick in anything if it was tight and warm enough. How is my mother so stupid as to not notice it..?

He pulls my head up and down his length. His hung balls slapped my chin every time. I involuntarily moan around his length, I don't know why... I don't like this. I have too much pride to. I have to not like this. 

My throat lets out strained gurgling sounds as i'm forced to deepthroat his cock again, but this time my mouth is flooded with a potent warm liquid. B-bitter.. I swallow it unconsciously. It just felt natural.. Almost, normal... Wait! What the fuck am I thinking?! I'm going in-fucking-sane!

The pig chuckled. "So good... So eager... So disgusting..." I shake my head. I'm not the same as them, i'm not, i'm not the same! I felt him fondle my balls. "You're gonna take my thick dick, you over priced slut." I feel a bit of vomit climb up my throat. "No, no... No. No, NONONONO! PLEASE DON'T DON'T DO THIS, DON'T DEFILE MY BODY OH GOD NO STOP!" He hits me in the face and lines himself up with my hole. "Shut the fuck up whore..! Dumb shit doesn't even knows his place yet!" I feel lukewarm tears fall down my face as he enters me.

"I-it h-hurts..." My voice is a high pitched scream. I feel like i'm being ripped in two. "I-I didn't wh-what this... I-I just wanted to h-have fun..." His thrusts are heavy and strong. I-it's weird.. "Have fun? Kid, you're fucking with bad men! How are you surprised about this outcome!?" He speed up, h-he's going to wreak me!

Drool dribbles down my chin as he keeps getting faster. "Y-you're raping me so hard that it feels like my brain's falling out!" My head is thrown back and forward at his will, not mines. He smirks and slaps my cock. "Yes... Good bitch, loose that brain of yours! You don't need it!" I'm not crying anymore, I just have a dazed look in my eyes. Well that's what i'm guessing is happening since my vision's all blurry. 

"You love my pig cock don't you slut?" I don't shake my head, it must be because i'm so weak right? I'm not enjoying this! R-right? So instead I give him an answer in a broken voice. "I don't. I fucking despise you pigs, i'm better than you! I'm not like you! I don't like this! I have too much dignity to like this!" 

"You're right, you're not like me!" He continued to wreak my hole as began to choke me. "You're lower than us pigs! You're food, a piece of meat, a warm tight hole, actual pig shit, a free use slut in a kid's body! That's you! You are shit beneath my shoes! And i'm a fat nobody pig! That's how worthless you are!" Those words make me feel something i've never felt before. I don't know what it is but I want more... "Yeah you hear that slut!? Your only worth is your pretty body for pig pedos to get hard to and your tight little holes to be filled with disgusting old men sperm!" 

I feel light headed. Like I can't think anymore. I-I think he's actually destroying me... "You only need pleasure and male attention! Non of that academic stuff! All you need to do is to get fucked and sold as a trophy wife!" Y-yehh.. Maybe? "You wont even need to think for yourself! Thinking's not made for pretty jailbait sissies like yourself! It's too much for your mushy brain!" He he yeah! He let's go of my neck. "Wow would you look at that! A braindead little boy!" My tongue hung out my smiling mouth, drool dripping down my chin. 

"You want my cummies little boy?" I nod my head hard enough that my brain's probably rolling around in there. "Only if you tell me who you were and what you are now!" I try to think back to who I was just a few seconds before. "M-maybe a selfish boy named Jamie who hated all of the wonderful piggies? I-I don't know w-why you would considering that they're so much better than our dumb selves!" I giggle. "N-now i'm a dumby who's addicted to piggy cocks and rape! I'm just a stupid sissy to have fun with and then discard when you're bored! I'm so dumb my name is dumby! I think?!" 

His thrusts slowed down and I got a lil sad untill warm white stuff filled my bowels. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as I spasmed. I didnt shoot out white stuff though. "Hmm don't get too tired yet! You still have a whole line to please, hole!" 

He unties my hands and legs from the chair, and places me on a bed. That's when I see big adult men with big adult cocks! Is this heaven? The first guy approches me. 

"H-hey!" I hold my legs open. "Fuck my dumb boy pussy!"

-

"Jeez that's rough bud!" I was at Jeremy's house playing a fighting game with him. "Yeah but it doesn't really affect me!" I've failed all my classes and I might be kicked out of school, and my mommy's ran off with another man they met on holiday, so it's just me and my daddy now. "H-how? This only affects you, no one else. You should be worried about school! Your entire life could be radically changed if you don't do something!"

I whisper to myself. "My fate was sealed when I got that email." 

"What did ya say?" 

"N-nothing can we please drop the topic? I'd rather talk about it with my dadd-dad. And on that topic I need to go! My dad wants me home... Earlier to umm.. Make me study.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh this one isn't the best but I still enjoyed writing it, mostly.
> 
> Pick what you wanna see next! 
> 
> -A boy who was trained to be a cock sleeve from birth  
> -A kid trying to pay for his brothers medical bills  
> -Identical twins
> 
> New stuff 
> 
> -A 16yr steamer using his 8yr brother to get his fanbase back  
> -A "vip" chatroom/stream  
> -A wimpy kid taking a dare to be cool and impress his friends  
> -A kid who does dares on stream in exchange for money
> 
> Always open to more ideas/suggestions!


	6. How to win back your fans (prt-1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 16yr steamer uses his 6yr brother to get his fanbase back
> 
> (no penatration)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't want yall to wait any longer for a new chapter cus it's been a month- So unfinished chapter!

"Heya everybody! I-I decided to try and see how loose I-I really am by fucking my boypussy with my fav dildo with no lube!" I cringe internally, this is gonna fucking hurt... But it'll be worth it, men love watching kids in pain. 

I've already put down a towel so my bedsheets don't get any stains. I'm on my back so my viewers get a good view of my hole ripping open. "I-i'm putting it in now!" 

I grab the cock with one hand and I use the other to pull open my hole. The head goes in pretty well but it fucking hurts so much, I want to stop but I know I can't. I begin to force more in as my breath hitches. Fuck this wasn't a good idea... But... Can't disappoint my fans. I feel the base of the dildo up against my puffy destroyed hole. I let out a long strained moan involuntary. "S-so go- good..?" I lied as naturally as I breathed. I begin to move it out of my hole. Yeah this wasn't a good idea at all. There's no squelching sounds like there usally is since I didn't use lube, so it's basically dead silent, minus my squeals and the occasional ping from the chat. Actually I haven't checked the chat yet. 

-broken whores are best whores

-disgusting bitch

-pain slut bet you love this huh filthy whore

-ha what a dumb bitch

-Look at that dumb ruined hole of HERS lol

Th-they're en-enjoying this a lot! More than my usual streams! Nevermind best idea I've ever had.

I speed up despite the pain. They're talking about me! It's too good! "F-fuck misters! I-it's so big! I'm too tight for something like this!" I-I can see blood leaking out my hole... Well, it can double as lubricant so it's not that bad... 

"Oh my god misters! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum! Oh god i'm such a pain slut!" A ribbon of cum falls onto my stomach as I let out a strained moan. It takes me a few seconds to move to turn of the stream. 

"Th-thank you for coming to my stream, b-bye!"

I fall onto my bed. My ass hurts so fucking much. As I look up my analytics, reality slowly comes back to me and I'm less light headed. I did that to only get like 100 viewers! What am I doing wrong!? I'm streaming regularly, wearing diffrent stuff every time, I do one on one chats consistently... Maybe it's cus i'm 16 now? I just might be to old for them... 

I sigh and go on my phone, texting a few men that have my number. When my 6yr old brother comes in the room. "H-hey big bro... I heard you scream, a-are you ok?" I look up from my phone. "Yeh, i'm good. Wait, I scream alot and you never come to check on me! You want something from me, don't you!? " I accuse him and he answers with a "yes... " I sigh. "What is it?" "You said you're a streamer right?" I sit up, interested in what he wants. "Yeh.." He looks down at his feet when he notices i'm completely naked, I don't get why he's so shy, i'm his brother, it's completely natural! "I umm... I... I wanna be a famous streamer! C-can you h-help me!?"

I chuckle to myself, easy views.. 

-

I dressed him in a tight blue bikini and myself in my school girl outfit. We were sat on my bed with him in my lap. "I don't wanna wear this, it's girly!" I laughed. "Do you wanna be popular or not?" He stopping complaining immediately. "That's what I thought!" I said in a teasing way. 

I try and set up the stream without him noticing the title and tags, cus if he did he might get suspicious... Wait... Has he even had sex ed? If not.. Then I get to properly teach him! 

The stream's on and I greet my audience. "Hello everyone! As you probably saw from the title, I have a special guest! My lil brother!" I see the chat. 

-Fuck yes! 

-Holy fuck he's so young lol

-Oh shit no way

-fuck i've been wondering when you'd snap and force your brother into this

-when is he up for sale? 

-he looks like my son! lucky you

My viewer count has already gone up! He shifts uncomfortably in my lap, causing my cock to harden. "You see, my little brother said he wants to be a streamer, just like his brother! So I thought, why not have him guest star on my stream!?" I stroke his inner thigh. "Now, we're gonna have a lot of fun today... Aren't we, little brother?"

He nods and I take that as my cue to grope his chest. They're so soft! It's probably what boobs feel like but 100x better. I laugh to myself as I think about all the was I can make them perkier. Yeah he'd get bullied for them but he doesn't need an education or friends to be a good boy! 

"B-big brother... I feel..." I look down to see his cock bobbing up and down. F-fuck it's so small... 2 inches at most! "Turn around and show our viewers your body." 

"Th-this is weird I don't like this... When do I get to play video games?" Shit. "Well... Uhh... Th-this is a-a test! Yeah! You uhh.. H-have to do this before you get accepted to become a streamer on this platform! I've done it! It's not as scary as you think, who knows, you might enjoy it so much that you do it instead..." 

He turned around, still on my lap. He's embarrassed and looks even more tense, shit, It'll probably seem more suspicious if I keep making up excuses without prompt. I look over to his ass and fuck! It's just like his chest, soft and squishy! I look at the comments as I begin to fondle his butt. 

-fuck dude he's tiny in every place other than the tits and ass lol he was meant 2 be fucked

-holy shit this is extreme even for me!

-wanna fuck so badd

-wish you wouldve done this sooner!

-kid's a living fleshlight!

-2 very good boys in 1 stream

"S-stop I feel weird..." I softly kiss his neck. "It's ok it'll feel real good soon..." His still looked uncomfortable and tense, when I got an idea that could maybe work. "Say, how about I demonstrate! So you'll see there's nothing to worry about!" 

He nods and I lay him on his back. I get up and move my laptop so it faces our sides. I flop down and settle in between his hairless legs. I move his bikini to the side, properly exposing his small little cock. "B-big broth-" I lick along his slit, feeling his cock twitch under my tongue. His hands shoot from my hair, grabbing a large chunk and holding on for dear life. 

"Calm down! It was one lick!" I kiss the tip and take the head in my mouth. He giggles in response. "W-wait i-it kinda tickles!" I begin to bob my head up and down his cock as best I can, considering his size. "B-big br- Ahh!" I go back up for air and I jerk him off, when I notice his cute little balls.

They're quite big, bigger than his little clit by a ton. They haven't dropped yet either, god I wanna abuse them so bad! I move my hand away from his cock and cup his balls. "W-wait wh-what are you-" He's cut of by his own moans as I massage his balls.

Fuck they're so smooth and soft! I see his little cock throbbing like it wants to release! Wait, he can't cum yet can he? A smirk forms on my face. Maybe I can sell his first load to some dirty old man who'll jack off to the sight of it..? That's years away though, I've gotta focus on my little brother and make sure he feels good! 

I continue to fondle his cute balls, causing him to moan and shift uncomfortably. Aww he's not used to feeling this good. "Don't worry you'll get used to this..." I saw with a smile. I give his ball's a tight squeeze to see how he'd react. "B-broth-! " A moan! 

I begin to jerk him off as I continue to squeeze and fondle his cute balls. He's squeezed his eyes shut and his face is completely red. I laugh. "You love this don't you!?" I squeeze his balls and cock at the same time, hard. He screams but he's still hard and blushing. "You love how big brother is bullying you, don't you?" He doesn't answer, caught up in his own moans and pain! I slide my thumb across his slit and he jumps in response. "Answer me..." He opens his eyes a bit to look up at me. They're watery and cloudy, dazed if that's the word. I didn't even notice when he started crying. I know I should feel awful, want to run, turn myself in to the police, die right there and then but I cum under my skirt at the sight. I made that, that crying face. I understand why my viewers like seeing me in pain properly now! It makes us boys so pretty! "Y-yes big bro-broth.. I love..?" He croaks out. So fucking cute I just wanna eat him up. I go back to rubbing and stroking his cute little clitty and balls. I don't want to tire him out before the show actually begins! I look at the chat while still rubbing him. 

-Dirty boy

-imagine if your classmates saw this! how dirty

-i keep cuming!!

-hes a perv too! 

-lol being a pain slut must be genetic huh?

-seems our dumb jailbait pain slut is a sadist as well!

He's thrusting up into my hands. I smirk. "You're about to have something called a orgasm baby brother. It'll feel real good!" I don't know if he can hear me, his heartbeat must be in his head at this point, I was like that when I had my first orgasm. Though my first orgasm was from my prostate but still... 

He let out a whine and bucked up his hips into my hands. Like a needy pup wanting more belly rubs. His entire body keeps shaking despite the fact that I'm not touching him anymore.

So intense... So hot! "Calm down baby bro..." I pet him. He opens his watery eyes to look at me. "I-is it over? Can I be a streamer now..?"

"Sorry baby bro... You've still gotta do that to me and a lot more..." I lift up my cum stained skirt to present my cock, glistening with precum. I lick my lips seeing his scared expression. "Get ready, i'll guide you..."


	7. How to win back your fans (prt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre maturely got posted oops

So intense... So hot! "Calm down baby bro..." I pet him. He opens his watery eyes to look at me. "I-is it over? Can I be a streamer now..?"

"Sorry baby bro... You've still gotta do that to me and a lot more..." I lift up my cum stained skirt to present my cock, glistening with precum. I lick my lips seeing his scared expression. "Get ready, i'll guide you..."

He reluctantly got up and opened his mouth. I immediately push my way in, earning me a surprised yelp. My head is the only thing in there but... I can already feel the back of his throat. "O-okay move your head a little forward. It doesn't matter if it hurts just take it like a good boy.." He nodded and push forward. 

I can't lie, I feel... K-kinda giddy! I've never thought he was hot before but god! He's like a little angel. I let out an ungodly sound growl as I slide further down his throat. "Th-that's it-! Oh god!" I began to pant like a horny dog, grabbing the back of my brothers head and pulled him back. There was a bit of confusion, but only for a split second as I forced him back down my cock. 

"H-holy shit!" I've never face fucked someone before so I just have to guess how to do it. I repeatedly shove him up and down my cock. God no wonder pervs love face fucking it feels so good! I look at the chat to see what they're saying, when I catch a glimpse at my face. 

Tongue out like a dog, eyes hooded with lust and a hard cock thrusting in and out of a kid. The sight makes me thrust into his mouth, earning me a cute squelching sound from his mouth. 

-you should babysit

-what a cute cock sucker

-i wanna shove my cock up that lil boy

-hes a slut for kids too lol

-Your brother could bite down on your cock and you'd probably cum, right

I look back my brother and his eyes are rolled back in his head, snot and tears falling down his red stretched out face. So disgusting yet so beautiful... 

I lean over to my laptop and pick it up. "D-do you wanna see a closer look at his fa-face?" I can't hide the shaky excitement I have. They'll love this... I hold him down as I point my webcam to his face.

"Horrid isn't it?" I let out a breathy laugh. It seems like they do since I keep hearing the pings of donations. I'm gonna buy him a buncha naughty toys after this! I hold it there for a bit before placing the camera where I picked it up. 

"Y-you-you like that?"

-you should say mean things about your brother no matter how correct you are! and yes

-fuck yes!!!

-that face could be destroyed more

-how humiliating!

-such a disgusting lil boy

"Good..."


	8. How to win back your fans (prt-3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This gets very personal, very quickly.

I resumed face fucking my little slut brother. I was pretty close to cumming and debated whether or not to force him to swallow my cum or force him to wear it for the rest of the day.

"Hey help me a little, my dear pervs. In or out?" I said gagging my slut of a brother on my cock.

-in obviously, let him taste ur cum

-im with him, your cum is really good

\- i guess but his face covered in cum tho

-yeah ruin the little bitches face even more!! 

A donation of $20 popped up.

-choke him on your cum, make sure it comes out his nose too

"How dirty!" I lick my lips and thrust in my brothers soft mouth. It'll definitely be raw by the time I cum. "You like this baby brother? I betcha do, having your mouth filled with cock, huh?" I don't even think he knows what cock means but I say it purely out of how horny and ready to cum I am.

"You-you're gonna take all my tasty cum ok? You're gonna swallow it and not complain like a big boy, ok?" I think he nodded, it's hard to tell with how rough I'm being with him. I let out two more strong thrusts, holding him down on my cock, I let out my cum. "Fuck..."

I take a peek at the chat. They are loving this, seeing two little boys fuck each other must be like lesbian porn for them.

It feels so good. Is this really how my fans feel when they fuck my face? Well the difference is i'm doing this for my fans and not myself... I think... I'm learning so much... I look down at my baby brother. Eyes and nose red, puffy cheeks, bloodshot watery eyes, face covered in dry tears, and now, cum flowing out of his nose.

He keeps making coughing and gagging sounds on my cock and it just makes me orgasm harder. "You're amazing baby brother! You're a great slut just like your brother!" He whined at that. I feel the last of my load enter his mouth and abruptly pull out.

Cum, spit and sludge follow my cock and fall out his mouth. "What a hot slut, but swallow up my white stuff. It'll make you become a streamer even faste-" I was hit in the face. "Y-you're lying to me aren't you!?"

"What..?" S-shit... "I-I've seen videos talking about how to be f-famous and none of them say that it hurts!" I'm not a good liar, and I thought that because he's so young he would see through it, he's not as dumb as I thought he was. I can either lie again and hope it works or...

I grab him by the neck and pin him down. No matter how skinny and starved I am, there's no way a little boy can actually fight me. "Bi-big brother-?" I slap him across the face with my free hand. "Sh-shut up! You're gonna be good and not tell anyone about this or else!" He started to struggle underneath me. "P-please..." Looking up at me, eyes pleading me to stop, he began to cry. 

What the fuck am I doing. I feel sick... Why does my brother look like this, like me on that night... I feel disgusting. I look over at my laptop and see my face... I'm disgusting. A beast. I feel tears form in the corners of my eyes... What happened to me. Why am I like this. 

I get off him and fall backwards into my bed, curling up in the fetal position. Letting my tears pour down. My brother tries to get close to me. "P-please just get away from me..." 

"P-please tell people what i've done to you..." 

I look at the chat. At the people that have done this to me. 

-shit

-oh god if he does that we're fucked 

-dont fucking tell anyone

I want to vomit, they watched that and enjoyed it... They enjoyed watching my brother get raped and molested... Mo-molested by his own brother... Me... 

Th-they enjoyed me... I look at the viewer count 7 thousand people enjoyed me... I begin to think, what would I even do if they didn't... I look over to my brother, he's gotten up to leave my room. 

I slowly get up to approach him. I'm not sorry... I'm willing to admit i'm doing this for my own selfish needs, I can't lose the only people who talk to me. Though bringing you into this life instead of making you live a boring life is a very nice side effect. 

I put my hand over his mouth and use my free hand to pin his arms behind his back. "Ignore what I just said." He tried to scream but it was useless. I threw him on the bed "Stay!" He didn't dare move as I went under my bed. "There it is..." I pull out a box filled to the brim with bright pink ropes. 

-

His legs were tied behind his head, allowing a full view of his tight pink hole, arms tied together and resting on his stomach, a pink gag in his mouth, and his cock's base tied up in rope, not letting him get soft again. He's not going anywhere any time soon.

I turn to face my camera. "I'm sorry for that li-little out burst there! It's just that I got a lil reminded of my first time! As anyone who's teased me for it knows, I flip out a little. But usually i'm strapped down to someone's bed and getting my ass filled so I can't run!" I chuckled. 

"But then I realised that if anyone found out, i'd be disappointing you all! I really do love all of you with all of my fucked up heart! You guys give me meaning and I realised how glad I am that my natural slut of a brother will have meaning too!" N-now which one of you guys wants to take his virginity!?"

-i would but i think u should, ur his bro after all

-it would be totally hot for you to do it!

-you fuck that little boys ass

"B-but shouldn't it not be a perv like one of you guys?"

-dude u are one at this point

-yeah youre totally not a perv *sarcasm*

-im sorry but the way you face fucked your brother is good evidence you are lol

-face fucking ur lil bro is not something a vanilla-pussy would do

"B-but i'm not I was just doing what you do to me..."

-but u enjoyed it, right?

I couldn't deny he was right. I look back over to him, fear consumed his face. "Yes, yes you're right..." I giggled. "I should, I am his brother after all!" I'm utterly disgusting, and I wouldn't change that for the world! 

I crawl over to him and line myself up with his hole. "Wait fuck! Lube!" I go back under my bed and pull out a tube. I flip off the lid with a click and squeeze the contents onto his hole. He let's out a muffled moan. "I know it's cold, you just have to endure it..."

I shove my middle finger into his hole and watch him struggle against the ropes. "Mmh... Cute..." I say affectionately. I shove another in and he squeals. That's also cute. I begin to ease my fingers in and out him. "Easy there, it's okay my first time hurt to..."

Inside of him, I felt a bump. "Mngh!" I found it! The sweet spot! I poke and massage it, cause my baby slut brother to convulse and moan. "Aww is my little slut havimg fun?" I said in a mocking tone. He shook his head violently. "Doesn't matter!" 

I swiftly pull out my fingers. His little hole is clearly having trouble adjusting to being stretched, it's adorable. It wants to close but it can't, yet it just keeps trying. It's like it's winking at me. 

His hole has become wet and puffy now too. This type of hole is usually only seen on veteran prostitutes and sluts! And now it's on my 6 year old little brother. "Looks good on you!" 

"But now! Time for the moment you've all been waiting for!" I say with loud enthusiasm. "The proper show!" I grab ahold of my cock and stroke it a bit, lining myself up with his hole. "Sorry it's not that big.." I slap his slutty hole a few times with my cock. 

"It's gonna feel magical in a few moments! But sometimes it takes a few extra times to have it feel so good! It took like 3 times to get me addicted!" I push the head in despite his wriggling and screaming. He really is just like me having my first time huh? 

I take a peek at the chat. 

-yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyez.!!

-fucmk yes!!

-HOLY SHIT HOTTEST THING IVE EVER SEEN

-[owner] goddamn this is a first! 

-what did i miss? 

-WAIT IS THAT THE ACTUAL OWNER?? 

-OMFG IT IS! 

-THIS STREAM IS GONNA BE FUCKING LEGENDARY 

-can yall please stfu im trying to cum here

-hey watch your language my son comes here! 

This is as high as I can go, i've peeked... 10k people watching me stuff my slut brother with my cock... I should be sad but I feel too high!

I slam the rest of my cock into him. "Hhhgh!" He squealed. "Fuck..." I groan. I have the stupidest grin on my face probably... I feel like a stupid horny dog! And to think I was the smartest kid in my class! 

"Oh fuck i'm gonna destroy you so good!" I pull out a bit and pounded back into him. He screamed but luckily the gag muffled the sound so it won't distract me that much. I don't need to worry about my moans though, mom and dad dont care. 

"Fuckin hell, your ass is like a vice!" The constant slapping sound turned me on even more. It makes me realise that I'm actually doing something this wrong yet good!

"So many old men are gonna fucking love you!" He started crying even harder, shaking his head and trying to escape from me. He'll get tired real quick if he keeps that up. 

I decide to look at the rest of his body and not just his cute face. His baby fat is jiggling with ever thrust, entire body covered in a deep red blush and covered in sweat. "H-holy shit when did you become this cute?" 

His hole is practically swallowing my cock at this point. I'm so glad it's getting used to cock! Seems that his report card was right, he is a fast learner! "Mmh yes you take cock so well, baby slut!" 

I look at the chat. 

-fuck i dont know where to look

-hottest thing ive ever seen!! 

-I'm cumming so hard rn!! 

One in particular catches my eye. 

-hey, get out that dildo from last stream and fuck yourself with it while you fuck your brother 

"Fuck that sound hot! Let me cum first though.." I thrust in a few more times. "I'm gonna cum in you! Oh my god I'm actually gonna cum in my kid brother!" I let myself relax and cum. His soft yet walls are clenching down on my cock, practically milking me. 

"Oh god if this is how it feels inside a kid I might start doing this more often." I laughed to myself. I pullout his ass with plop. 

"Don't get excited, I'm not finished baby slut!" Digging underneath my covers, I feel something rubbery, my 12 inch dildo! My brother look at it with a mix of awe and fear. "No, no this isn't for you! You'll have to wait a bit to try out this!" A part of me is tempted to shove it up him and see a cute little bump form but no, not today...

"I'm already pretty stretched out from last stream so this should go in easy!" I slide it in completely unprepared. It hurts so good! I feel tears form in the side of my eyes. "Sh-shit!" My ass burns as it slides up to my prostate. "Ugh-! Fuck, that's the spot..." I say moaning. 

I line up my cock with his hole again. "A-alright I think this'll be my last load before i'm too tired, so i'm gonna make it count!" I thrust in quickly, without any regard for his wellbeing. In time with my thrusts, I fuck myself with my toy, and god it's making me see stars!

I squeeze my eyes shut as I let the pleasure and pain over take me. I can feel my entire body tremble and i'm not even close to cumming! I look down at my brother and he isn't crying anymore, he just looks, dazed. I wrap my free hand around his neck and squeeze. 

He meets my hungry eyes almost instantly, terrified. "You aren't gonna tell anyone about this, got it? I know you want to but you wont because you still love me!" I'm panting as I say this. "No matter what I do to you, you wont say a thing! Even if I abandon you after I strip you of your dignity, you'll still stay quiet!" I begin to cry as I squeeze harder. "Even if you did, no one cares enough about you to believe you... Then you'll realise this is all you can be, a whore... "

At this point he just stopped crying and looked up at me, pleading with his eyes. I tighten my grip as I continue to thrust in and out. "Because it was never your choice..." He started turning blue and that's when I removed my hand. I removed his gag so he wouldn't die.

He coughed and moaned a bit as I thrust in and out. "Yeah see look at you... Moaning from being choked and raped, pathetic!" He shook his head and I slapped him on his plump ass. He let out a high pitched whine. "Bi-big brother-!" I slap him a little more so I can hear him whine. I raise my hand and slap him in the face, for no other reason than to just hurt him. 

"I wanna fuck up your pretty face so bad baby slut.. But not today, maybe the next time we play I will, but not today." I say, moaning. I look at his neck again, red marks... My marks. I trace a line over the faint hand shaped blotch. "So easily marked and used..." 

I wrap my hand around his neck again as I continue to thrust in and out. Seeing him spring back to life and struggle is such an amusingly pathetic sight. Which did happen for the first few seconds, but all he does after that is screw up his face and try to close his legs. "What the hell are you-?" My question is answered when he whimpered through his sobs and what sounded like a tap on low.

"Y-you're... Pissing yourself!" I break out into laughter abd squeeze tighter. His pee slowly drips out, coating his pathetic clit, pelvis and butt. I never I had a piss kink, had, is the right word. I let out a few more, hard deep thrusts and unload again. I let go of his neck as I did with my future and morals. 

"So..." I look down at him, my shadow covering his body. "Cute.." I lean down and kiss him, on the lips of course. "Alrighty! That's it for today viewers!" I say still inside my brother. "See ya next time! Oh and slut? Don't tell anyone about this, I know you won't but if you do, mommy and daddy'll got to jail for neglect and we don't want that do we?" He nodded. "Good..."

Uselly, reality comes back to me once my horny daze is over. But not today, I feel like I've done the right thing! He'll enjoy his new life soon enough!

-

"Good mornin everybody!" I say holding my new camera I got with the money I'd gotten from collabs with my brother. "I'm heading out to do a little bit of 'babysitting' and I'm super excited cus that daddy has, like a, 13inch cock! I think..." I chuckle and get up and start walking to my brother's room. "Anyway, this'll be baby slut's first time alone with you guys and I decided to give him some... Things to calm his nerves."

I opened the door to reveal him, tied up, gagged, blindfolded, vibrators stuck in every sensitive crevice, electro stimulates stuck to him, and hold stretched open with a water bottle and duct tape. 

"He's taken quite a liking to his new fun toys... Anyway I'm off! Leave the slut alive and have fun!" I leave the camera on a nearby chair and head off to my new favourite job! Babysitting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual pick what you wanna see next, and I need to lay down for a good year.
> 
> Pick what you wanna see next!
> 
> -A boy who was trained to be a cock sleeve from birth  
> -A kid trying to pay for his brothers medical bills  
> -Identical twins  
> -A "vip" chatroom/stream  
> -A wimpy kid taking a dare to be cool and impress his friends  
> -A kid who does dares on stream in exchange for money  
> -Father finds son's account and punishes him appropriately 
> 
> Always open to more ideas/suggestions!


End file.
